Glitches
Glitches are things that can happen in-game that are clearly unintended, and thus liable to be patched in future updates. Some of these glitches can be detrimental to your gameplay such as the Broken Backpack glitch while most others are strictly visual and most likely won't affect you. Mob Glitches Mobs Unable to Move Occasionally, a mob will get trapped in the collision box of certain objects around it. This usually renders them unable to move or escape, which makes killing them easier. The mob can still be attacked and will still drop rewards normally. This glitch seems to happen primarily to Mantises when they leap into objects, such as a wall. Sometimes, King Beetle gets stuck in the “Song Name” corner, making it outrageously easy to kill him. This can also happen to Stick Bug in certain places. Frozen Field Defenders When the player jumps while a mob is going towards them to attack, the mob freezes and does not move towards the player again until the player lands on the ground. This generally makes killing mobs easier. This does not apply to Stump Snail, Ants, Bosses, and Cave Monsters. Out of Bounds Mobs Mobs will occasionally go out of bounds (outside of the map). It is unknown why or how this happens, but when it does, mobs will attempt to walk to their desired spawn field. However, your bees can still attack it, with it acting the same as if you were to kill it in the field it defends. King Beetle in the Fields Sometimes, when a player dies or glitches their way out of King Beetle's Lair, King Beetle's head and health can be seen outside from the Blue Flower Field. This is not rare, as it happens very often when players die. Stick Nymph Spawns Sometimes, when Stick Bug summons Stick Nymphs in a field with a wall beside it (the Strawberry, Bamboo, Spider, Clover, and Pineapple fields) one or two stick nymphs will occasionally get stuck inside the wall making them unable to move. Cave Monster Death When Cave Monsters die, their body will remain in the location of defeat. The walking sound will repeatedly play as if it was still walking. Additionally, Cave Monsters can't drop a Honey Bee Egg as of now. Cub Stuck In Bag When you make your cub go inside a bag in Pro Bear or Top Bear‘s shop, it can’t get out. Enormous mob HP When you enter a field or a place, then the mobs spawning appear to have a high HP (Much more than a stump snail's HP). And after a few seconds, the HP will be back to normal. Player Glitches Shop Trap This glitch can occur in Gummy Bear's Lair. When you reset with the shop open, you are unable to close the interface, as there is no button to do so. You are able to exit the shop by resetting your character and spamming the E key, but this won't work 100% of the time so you may have to reset a few times or rejoin. Ability Boost This glitch occurs when you leave and rejoin a server quickly while a boost is active. The glitch gives you an increased amount of time on your boost and makes the icon for the boost look abnormally tall. Bear Morph Glitches This glitch can rarely occur when you die or enter a game with Bear Morph active. It causes the player to appear with no head and sometimes a few limbs. You will not be able to equip items and you'll often move erratically. To fix it, wait until your bear morph buff expires, then leave and rejoin the game. Resetting does work, but it is very inconsistent. If Bear Morph is active and you get too close to an outside wall, you can get stuck in the wall. You remain stuck until the bear transformation ends. If you try to do this on purpose, you will likely achieve the desired glitch. Usually, as soon as you regain your usual form, you can move again. If you don't get out of the wall, leave the game and come back instead of resetting your character, so you don't lose the pollen in your pack, unless you use an Instant Converter. It is possible to get stuck in the wall even without Bear Morph, but that is atypical. Loose Pollen Collector This visual glitch supposedly occurs on mobile devices, where holding your tool will not be held up in a fixed position. Instead, it will follow your hand, making it shake wildly on the pivot of your arm. The collection mechanism still works regardless of your character's state, meaning you can still collect. Invisible Splinter Trap If you respawn right as Stick Bug uses his Splinter Trap, it will still give you the debuff. However, you cannot see the pollen requirement to remove it, and will continuously deal damage until death unless you fulfill the pollen requirement. This glitch is very common. Ant Challenge Haste+ Glitch If you go into the ant challenge with haste+, if you run towards the ant hill, you will "leave" the challenge field and will be taken out of the field given your amulet with the score you had at the time of leaving. Pollen Collector Disappearing Glitch On unknown occasions, the pollen collector will disappear from the player's hand and therefore making the player unable to collect pollen (bees can still collect). You can reset your character to get your pollen collector back, re-equip the pollen collector or rejoin the game. Close Sprinklers Glitch If you plant a sprinkler and try to plant one in a close radius, it will give you a "Cannot place sprinklers this close" error. However, if you jump, you can override this error and plant sprinklers as close as you want, even going as far as placing 4 sprinklers on each other. Backpack Overflow Glitch If a backpack is filled and a worse one is equipped, or the bees made pollen when the backpack is full, the pollen amount stored in the backpack will be higher than the limit, and the overflow pollen can still be converted to honey. Walking on Lava Glitch There are multiple Obstacle Courses that have instant death floors. However, using a max scale Roblox character and one of the 2019 Rthro Football packages, it is possible to walk on top of these floors. Certain emotes can cause the character to collide with the floor, such as /e dance3. 15 Bee Gate Ramp Glitch If you stick on the wall on the ramp going to polar bear(near the cloud parkour),you could die instanly because of the black floor in 30 bees gate. Bee Glitches Confused Bee This glitch causes a bee to spin around the flower it wants to collect, instead of collecting it. To fix it, clear out the flower the bee is stuck in, and the bee will go somewhere else; or just leave the field and the bee will follow you. Extreme Bee Energy This glitch can occur after using Royal Jelly on a Photon Bee or an Exhausted Bee and leads to your bee having a ridiculous amount of energy. This can be fixed by leaving and rejoining the server. This glitch can also occur when a bee has full energy when you die. The energy is raised to incredible and huge amounts, as shown by the Vicious Bee in the picture. Stripeless Bees This glitch occurs rarely and causes all bees in the server, including NPCs and statues to lose their stripes. In extreme cases, the bears are known to lose their face details as well. This can happen for a short time with severe lag. This glitch is purely visual and does not affect gameplay at all. Visual Glitches Phantom Tokens This glitch can happen when a player joins the game right when a Honeystorm ends, after a sprout has been popped, or can happen very rarely by other means. Images of tokens are visible, but not the token itself. You cannot collect phantom tokens. Void World This glitch seems to happen when the game has issues loading textures when you initially join a server. It causes many things such as the flowers, objects around the field and many more to lose their textures and become whatever the background color used is. This glitch makes actual gameplay pretty difficult as the textures for ability tokens also do not load. This can happen for a short time with severe lag, much like the stripeless bees glitch. It can be easily fixed by simply rejoining the game. Onett/Stick Bug Falling Occasionally the statue of Onett or Stick Bug will fall to the ground. With Onett, it's usually around the sixth hive. With Stick Bug, it lands around the mushroom field, or sometimes the dandelion field. This glitch will not affect gameplay. Geared Bear Morph This glitch happens when you equip any item while the bear morph buff is active. It simply makes your gear appear when you are a bear. It is fixed when the bear morph buff ends. No Fog This glitch happens when a honeystorm is active and a switch between day and night occurs: the yellow fog disappears. This does not end the honeystorm, the fog is just invisible. appears "Wingless".]] Wingless Bees If you look at any bee through glass, the wings will become invisible, making bees look more like a floating cuboid. This is caused due to the glass material making other transparent objects invisible when viewing through them. Ant Challenge Boost Glitch This glitch sometimes occurs after an Ant Challenge ends. The icon for the Ant Challenge buff will still be visible. This is purely visual and you don't really gain 100% instant conversion. Red Hive Slot Glitch This glitch makes a hive slot look red. To do it, you click and hold a random consumable from your inventory that doesn't give bond (gumdrops, magic beans, etc.) and use it as if you were going to feed it to a bee. To fix it, you can either rejoin the game or click another random item (tickets and Spirit Petals won't work). Warning: If you are going to try to perform this glitch, you may accidentally use it (for instance, you may accidentally use a Red Extract). It is safer to use a reusable item, specifically the sprinkler builder tool, to conserve items. Invisible Mask Icon If you equip the Diamond Mask, its icon on the boost bar will be invisible. However, you can still hover your cursor over it and view its stats. Invisible Glider Sometimes if you die while gliding, you will see only 1 glider rope. When you use the gliding tool again, it will disappear. Negative Pollen Quest Glitch This glitch makes the amount of pollen that you have collected in a quest be in negative numbers. This glitch happens randomly when redeeming a quest. Noob Cub Robux Shop Glitch This glitch causes the Noob Cub to be on the items and quest icon. This glitch happens by scrolling down the Robux shop and can only be produced during the 2019 Beesmas event. No Cub Buddy Glitch This glitch causes the Cub Buddy to not be in sight, although your Cub Buddy is equipped. This may be some sort of visual bug. (Image below belongs to the glitch on top of this) Phantom Flame This glitch is similar to a Phantom Token, but it happens to a Flame instead. A high-rise (or just maxed out) flame will appear indefinitely on a field, but the flame won't do anything. The cause of this glitch is currently unknown. It may be referred to as Phantom Flame, Fire Stinger, or Ghost Flame. Bee Stats Glitch This glitch causes the stats of a bee to be messed up, such as different attack, speed, energy, bond, level, and picture. Item Glitches Forever Green Glitch To do this glitch, put a Treat of any kind in your item hotbar, and all of your hive slots will turn green. To fix this glitch, drag a Treat to anywhere except the toolbar. Category:Gameplay